Total Drama Children
by Freelance360
Summary: Kids from former Total Drama contestants. Sorry I suck with summaries
1. Melissa and Violet

**A/N: I don't TDI nor the Miami Dolphins for that matter. the only characters I own are the kids.**

Wassup my name is Melissa Williams. I'm a nicely figured 16 year old teen with light brown skin, long black hair, and amber eyes thanks to my mom.I love to play sports especially basketball and spend time with my of family my parents are former contestants of the classic show Total Drama Island. Also before I forget I'm a twin... well the oldest twin anyways. My twin sister Violet who looks exactly like me except she has blossomed faster than me and has more traits of our now loving mother, especially her anger side. But you wouldn't know it though because she is rather the shy type. The only time she shows her anger side when she is very irritated or when someone she cares is in danger or is getting picked on. I also inherited some of my mother's rage as well. Just like our father we both have a fondness for animals and love spending time with our grandmother A.K.A. mama. Our father well he is what you would like to call the gentle giant i guess. He's big and strong and all but also has a big heart. While our mother from what we saw when we was looking at the reruns of the show turned from a women of rage to a women of compassion. They in all honesty was a couple that nobody in the world thought would happen but somehow they did and we're glad that they did hook up because they're the best yet sometimes unfortunately the only parents we have and we never want that to and if you haven't figured it out yet our father is star NFL running back Damion James Williams who plays for the two time superbowl champion Miami Dolphins. But fans would remember him as DJ. While our mother is none other than the 5 time women's kickboxing champ Eva Williams.

**Thanks for reading please review. I also take requests and suggestions.**


	2. Roxie, Nick, and Kimberly

Hey Roxie the name and having fun is my game. I live in Los Angeles, California I'm the oldest daughter of Courtney and Duncan Livingston. I'm a light skinned eighteen year old with long brown hair and hazel eyes. I like to listen to music, spending time with my family and friends, and pranking. My looks favor more of my mother especially when it comes to the freckles on my face. I can say whole heartedly that I have my father's care free attitude. I really didn't inherit nothing much from my mom though. Well one thing I know I got from my mom is her way of analyzing a situation. Speaking of my parents my mom Courtney Livingston who now has long hair and what I heard from dad has calmed down a lot since I was born. My mom is the proud mother of three amazing kids. Me, my little trouble making bro Nick, and my adorable baby sister Kimberly. She is now a stay at home mom. My dad Duncan Livingston well as what I heard from mom and saw from the total drama series he changed from a bad boy to a wonderful man. He got rid of the mohawk and got a brush cut, he wears more casual clothes and has really toned down from the mischief. But he sometimes helps me when i feel like doing some pranking. He was a manager at a construction site until recently when we got a big surprise. Well before i tell you lemme introduce you to my trouble making little brother Nick. Nick is a seventeen year old teen who can be your worst nightmare. Nick is what you can say a upgraded version of our father back when he was young but he doesn't do the punk look and he is actually a honor student. So yeah he can pretty much get away with stuff with that good student routine. He can also be a big jerk towards me I mean he was able to frame me and get suspended from school one time for something he did just because I embarrassed him in front of his crush. But even though he can be a real pain in my butt he is someone I can depend on when I'm in need of help. Now my adorable baby sister Kimberly is such a angel I really wish she could stay like that forever. Kimmy is a cheerful and innocent six year old girl. She favors mom too except she doesn't have the freckles. She loves the color blue and even at such a young age she has the same ambitions mom had before having us. Kimmy is brown skinned with black curly hair and blue eyes just like dad. As you should already know since she is the baby she gets spoiled and does it make me a little jealous... well... yeah it does a little. Oh and here is the surprise we are now enjoying the good life after dad somehow won the lottery winning 30 million dollars. Even though we're rich and stuff the money didn't change us really. Well since our parents has experienced what big mula could do to a couple they didn't make the same choices that made them split after pops won total drama action. So its been good and all and I'll be heading to college soon I just don't know where yet. Who knows i might go to a college in south Florida so I can chill with my girls Melissa and Violet Williams who I haven't seen since the total drama reunion two years ago.

**A/N: I kinda rushed on this one I hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading and please review. **


	3. Ty and Jason

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait I'm starting college in a week and a half and I've been getting prepared. I hope you like this wolflover595. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well EXCEPT for the kids **

_In a boys room which is filled with posters, a 26 in tv, a single bed, with a bookshelf, and a night stand. In that room there is a boy likely in his early teens who has tan with some red highlights colors in his hair that stops to his shoulder. He is wearing a red t-shirt with khaki shorts and red and black converses. He is listening to his ipod with Kendrick Lamar's "Spiteful Chant" song playing._

"I know a lot of people that smile in my face but-" the boy stops singing along with the song and pauses his music, takes off his earphones, and says in a welcoming tone "Yo how are you guys doing? My name is Jason Campbell nice to meet ya. I am thirteen years old and the youngest son of former TDRI contestants Mike Campbell and Zoe Campbell. I live in Brooklyn, New York with my family and I'm in the eighth grade. I like to listen to music, look at sports especially basketball, and be with family and friends. I favor my mother by her face while i have my fathers eyes. I'm one of the coolest and loyal people you'll ever know. I know you all are wondering how my mom and dad been since TDRI well they've been great in my opinion. They started going out after the season and dad is now in complete control of his multiple personalities and can use them at will. I'm telling ya its so awesome i remember he one time turned into svetlana and was flipping up a tree to get my remote control helicopter out of just big tree that looked about 80 ft tall". says the pre-teen with excitement in his voice. "Anyways dad went to college and became a family counselor while mom went to beauty school and now owns her own hair salon in Brooklyn. Not to mention they have two awesome sons with me and my big bro Ty. Now I know what you guys might be thinking now did we get our father's disorder" sighs the teen. "Well I was unfortunate to inherit his MPD(Multiple Personality Disorder), but my lucky big bro does"

_All of a sudden a boy who also looks like he is in his early teens but looks more mature than Jason walks into the room and interrupts him. He has brown skater boy hair with brown eyes. He is also wearing a blue t-shirt with black skinny jeans and white high tops._

"Yeah but you inherited mom's cool commando mode though lil bro" says the teen. All I got is four other meddling personalities that at times ruin my social life. Like how about Vito popped up during my date with my girlfriend at the beach and he started to flirt with other girls that was at the beach" groaned the teen.

"Come on it couldn't had been too bad right?" asks Jason

"Yeah right?! I had to get on my knees and beg my girlfriend for forgiveness in public"

"Whoa that's really embarrassing Ty!" laughs Jason. Jason calms down and says "Well while you're here why don't you introduce yourself"

"Alright whatever" says Ty. "Wassup as you can see I'm Jason's older and more awesome brother Ty." "I'm fourteen years old and I'm in the ninth grade. I like to chill with my family, friends, and my girlfriend. As you now know thanks to my dad I inherited his multiple personalities disorder. I have two of dad's original personalities and they are Vito and Chester. My other personalities are Stedman Smith who is like a younger version of James Bond, he comes out when I'm afraid of getting hurt and Stewie and yes its the Stewie from family guy, he usually comes out when I start to feel cocky. Thanks to my disorder I've been bullied for a good portion of my life so far." says Ty as his smiles drops. Kids in school would call me and my family freaks" Ty smile comes back when he says "But thanks to Stedman and Vito popping up at the right times when I was in trouble with some bullies I guess you can say that it hasn't been as bad as it used to be" chuckles Ty. " "Also later on people started to like at least some of my other personalities. Like Stewie for example, he surprisingly gets people to laugh with his crazy yet funny antics and jokes. I remember there was this girl in our class named Meg and for some apparent reason Stewie came out and said "Did you hear that Meg? Guys can marry other guys now. So...this is awkward, but I mean, if they can do that, that is pretty much it for you, isn't it? I mean you might as well pack it in. Game over man. after that everyone laughed till their eyes were filled with tears. But as of right now it's kinda hard controlling them and all. Especially Vito when I take my shirt off or when I'm around this tanned girl who goes to my school named Anna. But lucky for me that Carmen who is the super smart daughter of former TDRI contestant Cameron who coincidentally helped dad with his multiple personalities disorder is there to help me out."

"Yeah lucky you bro and because of that you got two girlfriends!" yells a jealous Jason

"For the hundredth time there is nothing going on between me and Carmen!" yells back Ty. "We are just friends bro"

"That's not how it looks like to me" says Jason."Whether you know it or not I like Carmen but every time I try to ask her out I can't because she is always with you"

"I'm telling you Jason there is nothing going on between us and to prove it to ya I'll set you up with her this weekend' says Ty

"Seriously you'll do that for me?!" asks Jason in excitement.

"Yeah of course we are brothers and when my brother is in need I will be there to help" answers Ty

"Ok but whatever you do don't hook me up with New York Jets game tickets, the last time we went there it was brutal" says Jason with a scared look on his face.

"Yeah I hear you man I still have nightmares about how crazy mad those guys were when the QB threw his third interception for the game" says a shaking Ty. a few seconds passed and Ty stops shaking and says "Oh sorry for getting off topic but like i was saying I'm lucky to get her help. Well anyways that's all I got to share because now i gotta help lil bro get a date for this weekend so... Yea Peace" says Ty as he leaves to go to his room

"Yeah see you guys next time I guess I got a date to prepare for" smiles Jason as he follows his big bro.

**That's it for now! What did you guys think? Please Review and let me know. Otherwise thanks for reading!**


	4. Angelique

**A/N: I surprisingly had a bit of a hard time doing this one idk why though. Well anyways enjoy and I hope you like this MissKooKies**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT for the kids**

Somewhere_ within the South Beach area in Miami, Florida. A mature girl probably around 17-19 with lightly tanned skin, walking in the sand with and laughing with her friends who surprisingly are the Williams sisters (And no not Venus and Serena). She has lightly tanned skin, with blue eyes, long raven colored hair, and she's wearing a tropics themed two piece bikini on which is complimenting her curvy figure._

"Hola everyone its a pleasure to meet you all!" smiles the teen "My name is Angelique Burromuerto, I'm 17 years old and I'm now in the eleventh grade. I like shopping, chillin with my family and friends, and going to the beach. I'm the daughter of Heather and Alejandro Burromuerto. Which to my dismay were the most evil people on the Total Drama Series because I get ridiculed and stereotyped like almost everyday in school" says the teen with a frown on her face."But if they would actually get to know me then they would know that I really didn't get much of my parents evil tendencies but I did get there clever way of thinking and their charming looks though. But just to make things clear just because I might not be as menacing like my parents were doesn't mean that I'm a saint" smiles Angelique. "Just ask Kayla Anderson she thought she could insult me and my family and get away with it. Well I found out she keeps a diary in her locker in school so I decided to do a classic Heather move and read her diary to the whole entire student body during the morning announcements. Which mama was sooo proud of me for doing" says Angelique with a devilish smile. "While I'm talking about my parents I know you guys would like to know what they been up to. Well after Total Drama All Stars mama and papa was still acting like they didn't like each other. But what was just supposed to be a one night stand changed into something way more serious. From what I was told by my parents was that they was just doing it to have some fun but it ended with them confessing to each other which led to them going out and eventually getting married and conceiving yours truly" says a Angelique smiling with joy."From what I heard from papa mama who used to be called the queen bee is not as bad as she used to be, she's more nice and considerate but still show signs of her former self from time to time. Mama has matured into a beautiful woman and she is also now the CEO of her parents company. While papa has been doing some modeling and acting lately. He is being nominated for the best supporting actor award. Other than being less evil and getting married he hasn't really changed. Well except he has gotten more attractive or so mama says"

"Um... sorry to ruin your little session but what about us Angel?" asks Melissa who is wearing a blue bikini

"Um.. yea don't.. leave us out Angel" says a timid Violet who is wearing a blue hoodie and apple bottom shorts

"Oh and also I can't forget about my two best friends Melissa and Violet Williams" smiles Angelique."Melissa and Violet been my best friends since we were in Kindergarten. Our parents are close friends now so we see each other a lot. So it was real easy for us to develop a strong friendship"

"Yep Angel here is almost like a sister to us" says Melissa with a big smile 'Thanks to her even ole shy Violet is opening up. How about this after some months of convincing which included begging and some blackmail Violet is finally planning on dating."

Violet looks at her older twin sister with daggers in her eyes when she says "Hey who told you to spill my business out like that" Violet's calms down and then says "You should at least ask me first"

"Sorry I'm just happy that lil sis is going to actually try dating someone!" smiles Melissa

"Anyways like I was saying we've been friends since we were very little and they've had my back since day one. Matter of fact they was the ones that helped retrieve Kayla's diary to get my revenge on her" says Angelique smiling.

"Yeah but it was hard to pick her lock" says Violet with a big smile on her face

"Yeah and I had to distract her for thirty minutes just to give you guys enough time which was very frustrating" frowns Melissa."But it was worth seeing her face though"

"Yeah it sure was" smiles Angelique.

_Suddenly a woman wearing a similar bikini like Angelique with long raven hair and fair skin walks over to the girls._

"Hey Angelique your father is done cooking its time for you and the girls to eat" says the woman "Everyone else is at the table so come on"

"Come on Angel you don't wanna keep em waiting" smiles the Williams twins as they speak in unison.

"Ok guys I'm coming" smiles Angelique. "Well you heard my mama chat with you guys later bye"

**Thats it for now! Hope you guys liked it make sure to review and remember I consider requests!**


	5. Star

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the wait writers block had a hold on me. I hope you like this MEGA DUNCNEY FAN**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Somewhere deep in the forest is a girl who looked like she was around 15 or 16 years old is meditating in Lotus position on a tree stump. She has fair skin, with long ginger brown hair that goes past her shoulders, with small brown freckles that went around her face , Light blue eyes, and shes wearing a light green sleeveless shirt with long white pants._

The girl opens her eyes and smiles and says "Hey everyone my name is Star. I'm fifthteen years old and I'm the daughter of Dawn and Scott Jacobs. I live in Memphis, Tennessee and I'm now in the tenth grade. I enjoy being one with nature, chilling, and being with my family especially my mother. I inherited most of my mother's traits including the ability to read auras. While I inherited my fathers hair color, freckles, and ability to sabotage. Which comes in handy when Construction workers try to tear down the forests" smiles Star "But other than sabotaging construction sites I pretty much just chill when I can" Star tilts her head like she was trying to read something and smiles when she asks "Oh I can see in your aura you're wondering how my parents been right? Well my mother told me that after TDRI her and father started secretly going out with each other and they kept it secret for months. They did things like wearing disguises when they're together and they used alias so no one will recognize their names. But mother didn't care whether people knew they was dating or not. She loves father either way. But father made a big deal about it and that was their solution"

"Everything was ok until during Total Drama All Stars father found out from mother that she was pregnant with me and father I guess grew a pair and said on live television that he was in love with mother and how he can't wait to be a dad" smiles Star. "After all that my parent's relationship was public and their relationship blossomed. Since then they're now married and mother has been pretty much the same except that now she's a therapist who uses her ability of sensing auras to help people in their troubles. While dad has become the agent of up and coming actor Alejandro Burromuerto and has become a better person. Which was no surprise to mother because she told me that when I was born father said that he was gonna change for the better. So far life is pretty relaxing I suppose. But I would really wish father would join me and mother when we meditate but no matter how hard we try he would always comes up with a excuse"

"I remember one time I asked him to come meditate with me at the beach and he said with a scared look on his face" "Um sorry honey but Fang might be out there" says Star sighing. "But anyways I also have glorious news to tell you all too. Mother is 3 months pregnant right now and shes going to have a boy. So I'm going to be a big sister in about 6 months. I'm really happy and can't wait to be able to spend time with my little brother and teach him the ways of meditation when he gets older. But I wonder what his name is gonna be though" says a excited Star

_Suddenly a woman comes out from the forest. She strongly resembles Star except she has platinum blonde hair and looks to be around three months pregnant. The woman is wearing a green t-shirt and purple sweat pants._

"Star you still meditating?" asks the woman

"Not really just talking to some people that's all" replies Star

"Well make it brief because dinners ready" says the woman

"Ok mother" answers Star "Its was good talking to you all but its time for me to go See ya"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Oh and remember I take requests and suggestions. Until next time peace**


	6. Owen Jr, Kelly, and Traci

**A/N: Wassup everyone! Its feel like its been forever since i posted a new chapter for this fanfic. I was busy updating my other fanfic "Between Me & You" and not to mention I had writers block when writing this yet again. Anyways I hope you like this Bpevans!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR THE KIDS**

_In a mall in Hollywood, California. A girl who seems to be around 16 or 17 years old is walking around the mall. She has orange hair, with fair skin and a nice slim figure, and green eyes. She is wearing a black and white t-shirt that has "total drama reunion" on it and black pants. She has a slight resemblance to everyone's favorite crazy nutjob Izzy. Also with her was a girl and a boy. The girl looks almost like her except she had blond hair and she is wearing a White shirt with a big green leaf logo in the front. The boy looks like the oldest out of the group. He looks to be about 18 or 19 years old. He has short blond hair with light green eyes. He has a athletic/muscular figure and he is wearing a red and white Football Jersey with the number 25 on it and black track pants. The trio then sits down at a table at the food court and leading girl spots someone._

"Hey there!" smiles the girl. "My name is Kelly Flanagan and its so nice to ya! I'm the oldest twin daughter of Izzy and Owen Flanagan and I'm 17 years old. I live in Los Angeles, California and I'm currently in the 11th grade. I like to go shopping, party, and chilling with my friends. If I had to categorize my personality I would say I would be something like my father when it comes to his kindness and love of partying" smiles Kelly "Here to my right is my twin sister Traci" says Kelly pointing to her twin

"Hey!" smiles Traci "Like my sis says I'm her younger twin sister. Its great to meet you guys. Like sis I'm in the 11th grade. I like to go sight seeing, partying, chill, and play video games. Me and Kelly's personalities are somewhat the same except that I have more of mother in me and not to mention one of her alter egos as well. I have inherited mom's Brianzilla persona. I realized I inherited it last year when I took my ACT's and I scored a 36 on my test. Well I know you guys are saying how does that lead to you discovering Brainzilla. Well the thing is I didn't study one darn bit for the ACT and I got a perfect score. When I got the results from the mail mom who knew I slacked off already knew at that moment that I inherited Brainzilla. So she sat me down and explained everything to me. The good thing is that she usually only shows up when I'm taking tests or if I'm asked hard questions so shes pretty much like my own little cheat sheet" smiles Traci

"Know that you know about Traci to my left is our older brother Owen jr."

"Sup guys" smiles Owen Jr "My name is Owen Jr. But everyone calls me Jr. As you already know I'm the oldest child of Izzy and Owen Flanagan. I'm 18 years old and I'm in the 12th grade. I like sports, eating, and spending time with my dad. I'm the team captain and starting middle linebacker for my high school which just won the state championship. My personality is very similar to my father. Especially when it comes to eating. Don't believe me? How about me and dad had a food eating contest and we ate for hours and the match ended up in a tie. Now thats impressive if I do say so myself" smiles a proud Owen Jr.

"Yeah it was also pretty stinky too" retorts Kelly

"Yeah you guys stunk up the house so bad it had to get Quarantined for a week" adds Traci "And even after that it was stinky"

"Come one why you gotta ruin my moment" Whines Jr. "I didnt ruin yours"

"I know but ours didn't stink" jokes Kelly

"Touche sis touche" laughs Jr "Anyways like I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted my personality is very similar to pop. But I did inherit some things from my mother though. Like for example her crazy athleticism I wouldn't be who I am without that and also and unfortunately just like Traci I got one of mom's personas as well. The persona I have is explosivo. Yeah and he becomes are real headache when I'm around explosives.I remember dad was the first one to notice one time at a fourth of july party when I was five. There was this big explosive firework we bought called "The Cavalry". I really wanted to light it and next thing I know I not only lit it but I lit it with five other big fireworks which caused a big explosion and a big fire. dad said he knew I inherited explosivo when all I said when that was happening was Boom Boom! But through the years now I've been able to keep him in check so far"

"Huh you wanna know how are parents been?" asks Kelly "Well to my knowledge after dad's countless failures at getting mom to forgive him for what he did on season one during the psycho killer challenge and I mean he failed countless times. He failed so many times that if I had a dollar for every fail I would be able to retire right now. Anyways like i was saying mom decided to give him another chance because deep down she loves him even though he can be really stupid at times"

"Yeah and before the All-Stars season mom became pregnant with me" says Jr "Mom told me that dad was mad happy that they was starting a family even though they was still in their late teens. She said he even got more happy when they found out they was having a son. He was jumping around shouting "OH GOOD GRAVY I'M GONNA HAVE A SON!" mom told me that he was stuck between either calling me Owen Jr or Coconut. Seriously that was a option to pops. Mom said that she put a knife to dads throat and said there is no way my first born son's name gonna be Coconut. So after that they decided to name me Owen Jr"

"And then a year and half passed and we was born" smiles Traci "At that time mom just became part of the cast of Friday Evening Live**[1]** and dad just got hired by his longtime friend Duncan Livingston. It took them by surprise at first mom said but they was ecstatic that their family has increased by two. Dad told us that when we was born he was kinda worried how he would raise his daughters but with the help of mom he has done a good job so far in my opinion"

"I think so too" agrees Kelly "Now Mom has settled down a little from show business and spends time with us whenever she can. Oh and yes mom is not as crazy like she used to be"

"But she does have her moments thought" giggles Traci

"Yeah remember when her and Chef Hatchet had a battle for old times sake at the reunion?' asks Jr

"Oh yeah!" squeals Traci "Now that was crazy"

"It sure was" smiles Kelly "Well back to what we was saying mom has calmed down through the years and she wears more casual clothes now then back in her younger years. Now dad he is still the big fun loving goofball you all know and love. But he did lose some weight for health reasons but other than that he is still the same. Also he doesn't work at the construction site anymore because he is partners with his longtime friend Duncan Livingston who won the lottery and is now making their own construction business.

"It was cool of to help out pop and let him be his business partner" says Jr

"Yeah and also help make Roxie" added Traci

"Why you say that Traci?" asks Jr

"Because then you wouldn't be crushing on her if she wasn't here" teases Traci

"I-I-I'm not crushing on her!" denys a blushing Jr

"Yeah you're right Jr" agrees Kelly

"Thank you" says Jr

"You're totally head over heel in love with her" smiles Kelly

"No I'm not!" says Jr who then puts his head down and murmurs "Ok I am"

"Then why don't you ask her out?" asks Traci

"Yeah shes a cool chick and I think you two would be cute together" says Kelly

"I want to but I…. just-" says Jr

"Chicken" says Traci who finishes Jr's sentence

"Yeah pretty much" replies Jr

"Wow you so big and yet you're chicken" says Kelly

"Yeah he reminds me of uncle DJ" giggles Traci

"Yeah he sure does" agrees a also giggling Kelly

"I can't help it its something I got from pop" whines Jr

"Well as I heard she's planning on going to the University of Miami" says Kelly

"For real?" asks Jr "They want to recruit me and I was planning on choosing them"

"Really well that sounds like a win-win to me" smiles Traci

"How now?" asks a curious Jr

"If you and Roxie start going out now you'll be able to be together when you two head to college"

"Hey that is a good idea" smiles Jr

At that moment Kelly cell phone rings

"Hello?' asks Kelly who answers the call

"Kelly its time to come home" says a female on the phone

"Ok we'll be right there" says Kelly

"What happened Kelly?" asks Jr

"We gotta head back home" replies Kelly

"Why exactly?" asks Traci

"Well Roxie is at the house and she wants to talk with someone" answers Kelly with a big smile

_Jr catches on and starts to blush like crazy and smiles_

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" says an excited Jr who gets up and runs off to the mall exit

"Well see you guys later" says Kelly who then follows her older brother

"Yeah its been real" says Traci who gives the peace sign and follows her siblings

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also I will try my best to update as fast as I can from now on. Anyways thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace**

**[1]- Parody of Saturday Night Live**


End file.
